


Alert!... Alert!... Easter Bunny On the Loose!

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized 5 year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: No WarningsDisclaimer: By now you all know I don't own the franchise.This story was inspired by a card my co-worker sent me for Easter. Apparently she found out that our local Easter egg hunt was cancelled for the little ones in my town of Beaver Falls, PA. Of course it would be because of the social distancing due to the coronavirus. It's what she put in my card that made me howl and still howl when I re-read it. This is how she put it: "Look out for the Easter Bunny after 10 am on April 11th. He is riding around Beaver Falls since the Easter Egg Hunt is cancelled." All I could do was laugh at her comment. ROTFL! So I blame her for this story.++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is young Daniel Jackson's guardian
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Alert!... Alert!... Easter Bunny On the Loose!

_Cheyenne Mountain Complex_

Colonel O'Neill had just come back from a visit to the Pentagon. The big wigs had needed his knowledge and input on a new program they were hashing around.

Parking his jeep he hopped out, walking to toward the entrance. Flashing his ID, doing a hand and retinal scan, he was quickly ushered inside.

The walk to the elevator was short. He'd shared salutes along the way and even grabbed a coffee off of one of the airmen passing by. The poor guy kept staring at his empty hand, wondering where his beverage had gotten to. Smirking, O'Neill chirped, "Perks of being a colonel."

Entering the elevator, O'Neill pushed the button to bring him down to level twenty. He secretly dreaded the day when power would cut out and he'd be stuck in this empty box for God knew how long. However, that didn't happen this trip.

When the sliding door opened, he got out. Whistling a cheery tune, his long, legged strides took him easily down the winding corridors to his office. Shrugging off his jacket and cap, O'Neill threw them carelessly onto one of the chairs. Checking for phone messages... there were many, and any other pressing memos, he then left to go see his kid. Once TPTB had notified him that he was needed, O'Neill left Danny in the capable hands of his second-in-command.

Once more, he found himself back in the same elevator but this time going down to level twenty-five. Stepping out, O'Neill was greeting by flashing alarms going off around him and the usually calm voice of Walter shouting a warning.

_"THIS IS AN ALERT! I REPEAT... THIS IS AN ALERT! THE EASTER BUNNY'S ON THE LOOSE SOMEWHERE ON BASE! TAKE ALL PRECAUTIONS! DESCRIPTION: SMALL, LIGHT BROWN, FURRY CREATURE WITH A WHITE COTTON TAIL!"_

Standing stock still, pinching the bridge of his nose, O'Neill wondered if he'd hit his head in the elevator somehow and just didn't feel it. Though Kansas was a far cry from this. It wasn't until he heard the childish giggles close by that he began to relax and not go for his P-90. There was his kid, Carter, Teal'c and Siler all behind the boy. Danny was running around carrying a big basket full of colorful eggs.

 _"HEY! HEY! HEY!",_ O'Neill shouted in quick succession. "What gives around here?"

"Oh hi, Sir." Stifling her laughter, Carter tried to appear serious. "Well you see Daniel's kindergarten Easter egg hunt was cancelled. As were any others in the area today due to inclement weather."

"Yeah," put in Siler. "With Easter being tomorrow there won't be any others either."

"General Hammond graciously allowed us to use this level for young Daniel's personal hunting of the holiday eggs," his deep voice rumbling, Teal'c then smiled.

 _"SAM! TEAL'c! SILER!_ " bellowed Daniel in excitement. " I found more eggs but not that darn bunny yet." Noticing his guardian standing there with an odd look on his face, Daniel waved at him. "Oh hey, Jack."

"Keep going," urged Sam. "The more you gather I'm sure that Easter Bunny will find you. After all that rabbit's looking for the same thing."

Scratching the back of his neck, O'Neill shook his head.

Understanding his bewilderment, Carter explained further. "We've hidden eggs all over this level and the general gave permission for Daniel to search most of the area."

"We have an actual baby bunny we got for him hidden in one of the rooms just waiting to be found." Grinning, Siler couldn't wait to see the joy all over the little boy's face when Daniel discovers the animal.

"Where'd all those eggs come from?" asked O'Neill.

"Courtesy of most of our base personnel," added Carter.

"I learned how to color the eggs as well," said Teal'c. "A most ingenious method."

Daniel came running back up to them again. "This basket's getting awfully heave." When Teal'c reached for it, he smiled. "Thanks!"

Jack's ears were thankful that the alarms had finally stopped. Seeing how happy his munchkin was, he knelt down to be on eye level with his kid. "Guess when you find Mr. or Miss Easter Bunny you can take it home."

"Really, Jack! Awesome!" Wrapping his small arms around the older man's neck, Daniel hugged him. "I still have to catch him. I didn't know rabbits were that sneaky."

With a light tap to the kid's rear, Jack chuckled. "Well scoot then. I doubt the bunnie's standing there waiting for you." Watching Danny run off, he thought about the stuff he'd need to help take care of the rabbit.

Figuring out what was on the colonel's mind, Carter said, "We already have everything you need for Daniel's new pet in your office, Sir."

Folding his arms, O'Neill snarked. "Sure of me were you?"

Shifting her eyes away from the colonel's hard stare, Carter waved at a couple of airmen she knew. Keeping up the pretense for Daniel, she asked if they found the bunny yet. "Any luck, guys?"

Both men tried to keep a straight face. They were armed, of course with nothing but blanks in their weapons, pretending to search for the furry intruder.

"Easter bunnies can be tricky creatures," offered Airman Marx. The other airman simply winked at the group before they both sauntered away.

When the sounds of squealed delight reached their ears, they knew that the Easter Bunny had been caught.

Observing Daniel coming out of one of the storage areas holding his precious bundle, Jack fondly smiled at the picture the two made. The boy had his nose buried in the light, brownish fur. "Kiddo, come up for air." Laughing at the pipsqueak, he peered down into the baby rabbit's dark eyes. Waving a warning finger at the small animal's innocent looking face, Jack rolled his eyes. "When we get you home I don't expect any back talk. I outrank you."

 _"Jaaaaack!"_ Giggling, Daniel cuddled his bunny closer.

Doing a doubletake at the rabbit, Jack could have sworn it just winked at him. Nope, he wasn't going to go down that road. It was a normal, average, rabbit. He wasn't about to start attributing special abilities to it. Jack's been hanging around Dannyboy way too much. So, instead, he glanced at the group with him and asked, "Carrot anyone?"

The End


End file.
